etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Flame Demon
Flame Demon ''' (also known as '''Hellion) is the second stratum boss of Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard and its remake. She is fought on 10F (The Hellion's Domain). This powerful monster is the guardian of the Auburn Thicket. Her origin is unexplained, although most of the time she is referred to be a demon of some sort. She takes the shape of a huge, fat humanoid creature, with long horns and sharp claws, and has small wings on her back. She also has great affinity with the fire element, being able to cast powerful magic related to it. While little backstory is given on Hellion, Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold establishes her as one of the Overlord's creations. The game also clarifies Hellion's gender as female. Hellion (Etrian Odyssey II) Although Hellion's attacks are all fire-based, most of them are also physical, which means buffing your defense will work better than increasing your fire defenses against most of her attacks. The biggest nuisance is her Embrace skill, which deals moderate damage but has high chances of inflicting the Terror status ailment. Keep your Medic always ready to heal whenever it is needed, because if under terror, they may be unable to heal for several turns, which can be dangerous since Hellion tends to spam the powerful Inferno on your party quite often. Skills * Roar (Uses Head): Attempts to confuse every party member. * Inferno (Uses Arms): A single target attack that does heavy fire damage. * Embrace (Uses Arms): A physical attack that deals moderate damage and has a splash damage. It has a high chance of inflicting terror. * Kingfire (Uses Arms): Hits the party with a weak fire attack. Drops * Red Wings (Worth: 1680 en) * None. * Sharp Claw (Worth: 30000 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Hellion's conditional drop, the Sharp Claw, you must kill her by means of the Instant Death status effect. While she is still incredibly resistant to instant death, the Dark Hunter's Climax skill will prove to be the easiest means of accomplishing this feat. Flame Demon (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Hellion, renamed as Flame Demon, returns as the boss of the second stratum, and while the fight may seem the same at first, a new, deadly mechanic has been added, making the fight a lot harder. Before fighting her, make sure to have Fire Wall at a good level (4 is ideal, as level 5 uses a lot of TP). Strategy There is a set pattern to Hellion's behaviour. Phase 1 (100%-75%) #Madness Roar #Attack #Terror's Embrace #Return to step 1 Madness Roar has a chance to inflict panic on the entire party, while Terror's Embrace is a powerful physical attack that can leave its victims paralyzed in fear. Preventative measures like Prevent Order can cause Madness Roar to blank out, preventing a momentum loss from the get go. It's a relatively simple pattern until its HP reaches about 75%. When this happens, the Flame Demon summons a Flame Cube at the end of that turn. It continues the above pattern for 2 more turns, but on the end of the second turn it will inhale sharply. This telegraphs Kingly Fire, which then causes any surviving Flame Cubes to use Explosion. For this end, it is important to kill the Flame Cubes as fast as possible before throwing up a fire resistance skill like Fire Wall to neutralize Kingly Fire. Alternatively, leg bind can stop Kingly Fire, allowing the party to focus all their efforts on stopping the Flame Cube's Explosion. After the use of Kingly Fire, it proceeds to the next phase. Phase 2 (75%-50%) #Inferno Strike #Attack #Terror's Embrace #Return to step 1 Now it replaces Madness Roar with Inferno Strike which is a strong single-target fire attack. Once again, fire resistance defangs this attack, while arm bind can completely disable its offenses throughout the pattern. When it falls to 50%, it now summons 2 Flame Cubes to its side. The next turn it uses Dispersed Cruelty to debuff the party's offenses that make the Flame Cubes harder to destroy, before resuming the pattern for 1 turn and preparing for Kingly Fire again. A head bind can be helpful in halting Dispersed Cruelty and preventing the start of the next phase's pattern. The next phase commences once Kingly Fire is used. Phase 3 (50% onward) #Madness Roar #Inferno Strike #Attack #Terror's Embrace #Return to step 2 Once the Flame Demon hits 25% HP, it summons 2 Flame Cubes in the back row. It will then debuff the party with Dispersed Cruelty, continue the pattern for 1 more turn, and prepare for Kingly Fire. At this point, Kingly Fire and Explosion are absurdly powerful, so not only does the party have to destroy the Flame Cubes, they will need damage immunity like a level 5 Fire Wall or even a Protector's or Beast's Force Break to survive this. After this last use of Kingly Fire, no more Flame Cubes will be summoned. The Flame Demon resets the pattern, starting with Madness Roar and continuing with the pattern as described above until it is dead. Skills * Madness Roar '(Uses Head): Inflicts confusion on the entire party. * '''Kingly Fire '(Uses Legs): Deals massive fire damage to the entire party. * 'Terror's Embrace '(Uses Arms): Heavy bash damage to a single target with splash effect, may inflict Fear. * 'Dispersed Cruelty '(Uses Head): Lowers the entire attack power of the entire party. * 'Inferno Strike '(Uses Arms): Heavy fire damage to a single target. Drops * '''Red Wings (Worth: 840 en) * None. * Glinting Claw (Worth: 2400 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get her conditional drop, the Glinting Claw, you must kill the Flame Demon in a single turn. This is easier to accomplish in picnic mode. Videos Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters